Riding On The Sleigh!
by Crazy-M.D's
Summary: An unexpected Christmas gift from unexpected people.


**_HO HO HO…! A bit late but still on time I am. Guys this is a small CHRISTMAS GIFT for everyone. Hope you all enjoy it. PLOT given by GADHADADA(GD) written by me._**

* * *

 ** _Riding On the Sleigh! HEY!_**

A man entered inside the bureau hall having a soft smile on his face as he looked around the place seeing everyone busy in their respective works and mostly trying to wind up whole to at least celebrate one day with their families with free mind set. He was silently observing them and when wanted to turn his colleagues attention to himself got a surprised happy tone welcoming him as…

" arrey ABHIJEET sir…"

All heads turned towards him as he nodded towards the figure with smile who also coming forward and now asking another query as…

" mission sahi gaya na sir?"

He smiled and patted the man's shoulder with… " bilkul theek freddy...(with smile) kya chal raha hai yahan?"

Freddy answered while making faces… " sir aur kya chalega…kaam kar rahein hain sabh…"

Now everyone was gathered around the two with smiling faces as really happy to get this pleasant unexpected surprise from their senior. Abhijeet smiled seeing freddy's irritation as he knew well that how much this day be important for him, he just gave him extra enthusiasm with…

" arrey freddy chalo phir jaldi se finish karlo apna kaam…phir chale jana na ghar…"

Freddy nodded and hurriedly got back to work again. Everyone smiled seeing him in such hurry while sachin now asking another query to abhijeet as…

" sir aap toh 30th tak aane wale the na…phir itni jaldi kaise?"

Abhijeet answered while shaking his head in disappointment… " arrey sachin bas pucho mat…(all smiled already knowing how and why this man was here such early though they knew well after completing his task for sure, abhijeet asked again while moving inside bureau completely now) waise hai kahan DAYA? Aur Acp sir bhi nahi hain?"

Purvi answered with smile… " sir ACP sir aur Daya sir SHAH ORPHANAGE gayein hain…(abhijeet in confusion so she added further) sir wahan kuch din pehle ek worker ka murder hogaya tha…case toh solve hogaya tha magar unn logon ne sabhko shukriya karne ke liye bulaya tha toh woh log gaye hua hain…abhi aate hi honge"

Abhijeet nodded and said to all as… " chalo tum log bhi kaam mein jut jaayo…kal chahiye na chutti?"

All nodded hurriedly and got back to work but before that Sachin asking abhijeet again as…

" sir aap ghar jaayein aur araam karein…hum daya sir ko aapke aane ka bata denge..."

Abhijeet denied with soft smile as… " arrey nahi sachin…main theek hun..tum log kaam karo, main zara ACP sir ko bhi case ka report kar dunga…"

Sachin nodded softly and while going back towards his desk noticed FREDDY ordering tea for Abhijeet so sat over his desk again satisfied.

Abhijeet also moved towards his desk and started to make the mission report while received the tea in between so smiled disappointingly towards freddy and after thanking the peon got back to work again.

After almost an hour all hearing some voices from outside so looked towards the bureau entrance to find Acp sir and Daya coming while Acp was busy in talking with someone on phone. Abhijeet also stood up after finding the two entering inside and Daya after looking towards him entered in complete excitement while ACP sir also ending his call.

Abhijeet moved forward and both the buddies shaking hands while abhijeet easily feeling the excitement level of his brother after seeing him before time so feeling happy too. Acp sir also coming ahead and asking Abhijeet with smile as…

" arrey abhijeet…(glancing towards daya) itni jaldi kaise? mission ho gaya na sahi se?"

Abhijeet smiled towards him and said in assuring tone… " jee sir…bas kuch formalities baaki hain unke liye HQ abhi kuch dino mein bulayega…baaki meri taraf se sabh sahi hai…aur sir jaldi toh…(he too looked towards daya who was now pretending to look somewhere else).

Acp sir nodded smilingly with… " issi ki mujhe umeed bhi thi…khair chalo tum aaj aur kal ki chutti lelo haan (abhijeet nodding without argument while acp sir said sadly while looking towards daya's excited grin) daya ko toh bahot kaam hai..(abhijeet smiling feeling the tinge of tease while daya in shock phase)…toh daya toh nahi…

Daya hurriedly interrupted him with… " sir main abhi saari files complete karke de deta hoon…"

Acp sir smiled and after glancing towards abhijeet moved ahead with ordering… " you have 5 hours daya…"

Daya in shock phase while all really enjoying the teasing so a smiley grin was present on all faces. Daya looked towards everyone and his brother's smile too and in angry grumbling moved towards his desk with… " Sir bhi na…"

Abhijeet smiled seeing his younger brother's antics and his sad face but knew that his brother completed his work on time to not to miss tomorrow holiday with him so relaxly sat over his desk and completing his mission report.

All were completely engrossed in work so didn't noticed the time. It was already 3 hours past acp sir and daya arrival and now they were feeling hungry and little tired too so all stretching a bit. Abhijeet getting up from his desk as his mission report already done and after glancing towards daya found him looking towards something on his computer screen with complete excitement so smiled shaking his head and first moved to Acp sir's cabin to submit the file.

He knocked on the door and after getting permission entering inside and presented the report with… " sir yeh mission ki report hai…aap dekhlein ek baar…"

Acp sir looked at him in shock and taking the report in his hands asked to his right hand man in disappointed tone… " arrey Abhijeet aaj hi toh aaye ho mission se…itni jaldi report ki koi jaroorat bhi nahi thi…"

Abhijeet with smile… " sir ghar chale jaata toh Daya ka bhi yahan man nahi lagna tha(acp sir shaking his head in disappointment)…issliye socha yahi complete kardun...waise bhi daya ko daikh ke lag raha hai kaafi plans hai kalke…excited hai kaafi…"

Acp sir started coughing with that which was confusing Abhijeet who moved forward and offering him water with tensed tone as… " sir aap theek hain? (acp sir relaxed after taking a sip so nodded towards abhijeet, abhijeet asked in concerned tone) aapki tabiyet theek haina sir?"

Acp sir nodded with.. " haan woh abhijeet..(relaxing himself) main theek hun…(looking towards his son's tensed face so relaxed him with) bas halka sa dhaska lag gaya tha…"

Abhijeet still confused with that unexpected coughing so telling his senior in concerned tone… " sir aap ghar jaayein…humlog yahan sambhal lenge…"

Acp sir now feeling trapped as even though he really enjoyed the concern of Abhijeet but the upcoming danger making him tensed too so he just answered… " nahi abhijeet main theek hun ( abhijeet wanted to say something more but he stopped him with) Abhijeet…kaha na maine…(abhijeet nodded silently while acp sir after going through whole report gave it back to him with) sahi hai abhijeet…waise bhi tumhe mujhe dikhane ki jaroorat toh thi nahi…khair chalo abh jaayo ghar…hogayi na report poori..."

Abhijeet nodded softly and leaving the cabin but turned again grabbing acp sir's attention who was taking a sigh, he said to ACP sir in soft tone… " sir aap apna khyaal rakha karein…(acp sir feeling the love in that tone so stayed silent)."

Acp sir received a call as Abhijeet moved out of the cabin and after seeing the caller ID he picked it up with a sigh as… " haan Salunkhe bol.."

Salunkhe sir feeling his tired scary sigh so asked in tense tone… " arrey sabh theek haina pradyuman? Tum itna (confused tone) darre hua kyon ho.."

Acp sir in low tone… " abhi tak toh sabh sahi hai…(looking outside his cabin glass window) pata nahi baadme kya hoga?"

Salunkhe sir in tense tone… " koi problem hai kya pradyuman? Acha ruko main bureau hi…"

Acp sir in irritated tone… " problem toh haihi magar tere aane se aur badhegi.."

Salunkhe sir feeling angry with that tone so said… " arrey ek toh main yahan tumhari madad…"

Acp sir again in same tone… " mat karr yaar madad…"

Salunkhe sir feeling shocked and angry so cut the call with " hunh.."

Acp sir looked towards his phone and whispered to himself in disappointed tone as… " ek toh isska yahan bachpana nahi khatam hota hai aur yeh daya…(again seeing outside and now looking at Abhijeet's shocked expressions so to himself in fear tone) issne toh aaj meri hi parade karwani hai..."

Here Abhijeet moved outside Acp sir's cabin and headed towards Daya's desk. He was still seeing him smiling so directly moved to look at his computer screen and seeing a completely unexpected page opened on his screen as daya was searching for some costume shops and looking at Santa claus dresses. Abhijeet asked him in shocked tone…

" arrey daya yeh kya kar rahe ho? Kis ke liye dekh rahe ho yeh costumes, haan?"

Daya in complete excited tone… " arrey boss apne aur tumhare liye daikh rahan hun…(showing him a santa claus costume with) dekho yeh achi haina…colours bhi jyada bright nahi hain…(instantly) main yahee book karwa deta hun abhi.."

Abhijeet looked towards him in shock and then towards computer screen again. He saw Daya dialing someone's number so snatched his cell phone with… " Daya RUK.."

Daya in shock looked towards him and started in worried tone as… " arrey boss kya…(then realizing that it's his own mistake so now telling in smile) oh acha tumhe main batana bhool gaya…main bhi na…(excited tone) arrey boss kal hum log na SHAH ORPHANAGE mein santa claus banke jaa rahein hain…(turning towards his buddy completely) kitna maza aayega na…(dreamy tone) main toh pehli baar hi santa claus banunga…

Abhijeet look at his brother's happy face in astonishment and now turned his head towards his head cabin who's coughing problem now became crystal clear in front of his eyes. He looked towards daya and seeing his glittering eyes obviously he could not deny for this so just patted his shoulder with… " tum karwao main aata hun…(in strict tone) aur file bhi complete karo daya…"

Daya in excitement while dialing a number from his phone… " arrey woh toh ho gayi boss…"

Abhijeet shaking his head and entered inside Acp sir's cabin after knocking. Acp sir looked towards his serious yet tensed face so started in low tone to explain about all this mess to his elder son as… " Abhijeet woh…"

Abhijeet silently sat on chair in front of him and asked something really shocking for ACP sir… " sir main toh aaj tak kabhi bhi disguise mein santa claus bana hi nahi…(in really tensed tone) yeh kaise karunga…"

Acp sir looked towards his face and a smile coming on his face which turned into big pleasurable laugh feeling the tension in that tone. Abhijeet looked him in shock and wanted to leave in anger when acp sir stopped him with loving soft tone as…

" Abhijeet (abhijeet stopped)….baitho…"

Abhijeet sat back again and now Acp sir started to tell him about the incident as… " hum log wahan bachon se milne gaye the…waise toh un logon ne kal ke Christmas function per aane ka kaha tha magar main zara busy hun aur team bhi apne family ke saath rahegi…khair wahan pe achanak se uss contractor ka phone aaya joh santa claus ka intezaam karta aur ussne kaha ki woh santa claus nahi bhej sake ga…humare poochne per wahan ki principal ne isska bataya toh (in loving tone) daya mujhse kehne laga ki woh kabhi Santa claus nahi bana hai...(abhijeet smiled feeling the love in his tone) phir ussne khud unse kaha ki woh do santa claus ka intezaam kar dega, maine aate samaye usse poocha toh woh kehne laga ki woh aur tum hona…(in apology tone) mujhe sach andaza hota toh main usse waheen…

Abhijeet interrupted him softly with… " sir please…aur kya maine aapse kaha ki mujhe iss explanation ki jaroorat thi? (in loving tone) daya bahot excited hai sir aur phir baat jabh bachon ki hai toh mujhe koi problem nahi hai…isski aur unn sabhki khushi hi mere liye Christmas gift hogi…aap please maafi nahi maange sir…"

Acp sir relaxed back on his chair with… " mujhe toh darr tha tum meri hi parade karwa doge (abhijeet feeling embarrassed, acp sir again after seeing his shy grin) magar main bhool gaya tha ki jabh baat tumhare uss chote ki aati hai toh tum gussa bhool hi jaate ho…"

Abhijeet in complete shyness… " sir please…aapko toh main waise hi nahi daant ta hoon…"

Acp sir teasingly… " matlab sakte ho…"

Abhijeet just turned his head down feeling embarrassed while now after remembering the main issue again asking his head as… " sir lekin main kabhi santa claus nahi bana hun…"

Acp sir while shaking head… "toh mujhe kaunsa bahot experience hai haan….(abhijeet in smile while acp sir said sadly) main toh kabhi nakul ke liye bhi santa claus nahi ban paya…

He closed his eyes in pain while abhijeet looking towards him feeling his guilt and sadness and wanted to console his father but couldn't think of anything when heard suddenly…

" arrey ABHIJEET reindeer ka intezaam hogaya hai kya?"

Abhijeet turned towards the voice in shock and after finding salunkhe sir standing on cabin door stood up to give him space while thanking him softly and saying further… " sir reindeer?"

Here daya whose ears were sharp enough to hear the exact query now moving ahead with… " arrey haan boss…santa claus toh reindeer per aata haina...yeh toh humne socha hi nahi tha…"

Salunkhe sir added further in innocent tone… " haan daya bache batao bachon ko shak hogaya toh?"

Daya nodding in tension and telling abhijeet as… " boss chalo jaldi Mumbai ki pet shops mein pata karte hain…(to salunkhe sir) sir aapne yaad dilake bahot acha kiya…bachon ko kitna dukh hota yeh dekhke ki hum log (sadly) reindeer per nahi aaye.."

Salunkhe sir nodded again after winking towards his buddy who was just shaking his head over his friend's childish behavior and feeling pitty on Abhijeet's helpless condition while Abhijeet was looking towards salunkhe sir and his little brother in complete shock.

Daya already picked all his accessories and now after seeing abhijeet still standstill moving towards him in hurry and saying after closing his opened mouth as… " BOSS muh kholke kya khade ho…chalo jaldi…pet shops bhi band hojayengi itne…"

Abhijeet looked towards him and then towards ACP sir for any help. Salunkhe sir seeing that glance asking in naughty tone to his partner as… " arrey ABHIJEET main ek aur suggestion dun kya?"

Abhijeet looked towards him with fiery glance and just said to daya in hurry… " daya chal jaldi…(in angry tone targeting salunkhe sir) warna yahan snowfall bhi hojayegi abhi.."

Both the buddies immediately moved outside while others who were witnessing the whole scenario looked towards each other and burst out in laughter while ACP sir looked towards his buddy and snubbed him with…

" milgaya tujhe chain haan (salunkhe sir sat more relaxed over chair, acp sir again) kabhi toh baksh diya kar uss bache ko…"

Salunkhe sir in naughty tone… " arrey boss itne dino ka badla toh lena tha na…"

Acp sir in disappointed tone while opening a file… " tu bacha hai bilkul salunkhe…"

Salunkhe sir moved a little and said while closing the file in acp sir's hand as… " haan toh yahi sahi…yaar chalo yeh sabh chodho abh…hum bhi kaheen chalte hain…"

Acp sir teasingly… " tu jana apni Girl friend se milne…"

Salunkhe sir in irritation… "yaar abh tum yeh nahi karo…"

Acp sir said while standing up… " abh lagi tujhe mirchi joh mere bache ko pareshaan kiya hai…(tensed tone) najane kya hoga abh isska…"

Salunkhe sir in loving tone… " arrey boss bas dono saath honge toh kuch nahi hoga…enjoy hi karenge…tum fikar nahi karo…"

Acp sir nodded softly and now both moving out of his cabin while acp sir ordered all to leave their work and move to their homes while also wishing them MERRY CHRISTMAS.

Both the buddies sat in quallis which now moving smoothly on road while DAYA glancing at every side searching for any pet shop and asking abhijeet to do the same. Abhijeet looking towards his buddy's face having only innocence and excitement and just shaking his head. He tried to explain his little reindeer in soft tone as…

" daya pata hai hum log reindeer layenge toh hume usse bandhna bhi padega…"

Daya looked towards his buddy having sad face and said in assuring tone… " arrey boss hum log unhe aahista se bandhenge…aur khane ko bhi sabh kuch denge…"

Abhijeet tried another approach as… "per daya daikh yahan mausam bhi itna dhandha nahi haina…phir reindeer toh baraf wali jagah per rehte hain…haina? Unhe aise lana theek nahi hoga na…"

Daya in innocent tone while thinking as… " arrey haan boss…(innocently) aur woh itne chote bhi nahi ki unhe fridge mein rakh lein…haina?"

Abhijeet nodding softly feeling extreme love towards the innocent giant, but he was still seeing daya's sad face so now change the course of their journey as…

" acha daya hum santa claus banenge toh bachon ke liye gifts bhi toh lene honge na…tumne le liye kya gifts?"

Daya looked towards him in shock and telling in extreme sadness as… " arrey nahi boss…yeh toh mere dimaag se nikal hi gaya tha…"

Abhijeet telling him now as… "acha chalo phir abh le lete hain…(daya nodding in happiness) kisi toy shop per lelo daya…"

Daya nodded and now both moving towards mall. Abhijeet looking towards his buddy and heaved a sigh of relief while just praying to GOD to save himself from any other such wish from his brother.

Both moved inside mall and directly headed towards toy shops and purchasing so many small and large gifts for all the children of orphanage as daya knew mostly all of them as in the days of investigating there he took out time to spend with those children and thus knew so much about their favourites and wishes.

After that both taking their evening lunch + dinner in mall itself and after picking up their santa claus dresses from the outlet headed towards their home. Abhijeet was much tired due to mission exertion and now all the shopping so after asking daya to fill the santa claus bags he headed towards his room to get fresh and take sound sleep.

Here Daya after filling the gifts inside the bags made a cup coffee for himself and headed inside his room while hearing JINGLE BELL in his mobile to enjoy the excitement he was feeling. After few hours when he was now feeling tired so preparing to sleep he got a call and after talking for few minutes becoming restless again. He moved towards his buddy's room to see if he was sleeping and after finding him in deep sleep feeling sad and tense so moving in whole house while sometimes searching something over internet and in between taking tense glances of his brother too. After getting utterly tired after few hours of restless walking he headed towards abhijeet's room and silently sat on sofa present there waiting for his brother to open his eyes.

Abhijeet feeling so much restlessness and movement around himself but his tired mind pulled him in deep sleep from which he was not able to come out. But after few hours when his heart and mind were completely relaxed he opened his eyes to find his brother sitting in front of him dozing over couch.

He jerked his head and looking at time which showed 5.00 in morning so opened his eyes completely and now sat up and glancing towards his brother whispered… " yeh daya yahan kyun so raha hai?"

He moved towards him and shaking him with.. " daya…daya…"

Daya opened his eyes and after seeing abhijeet awake instantly stood up confusing abhijeet who asked him still feeling sleepy… " arrey arrey daya araam se…kya hua hai haan (confused tone) tum yahan kyun so rahe the?"

Daya in hurry… " boss hum log woh toh bhool hi gaye the…yaarr bachon ko kitna bura lagega…"

Abhijeet feeling confused asked his little brother… " kya bhool gaye hum daya?"

Daya in irritated tone… "arrey boss SLEIGH…Santa claus humesha ussi per aata hai…dekho reindeer toh garam jagah per nahi hote magar sleigh toh hoti haina…(sad tone) pata nahi kaise mere dimaag se nikal gaya yeh…"

Abhijeet really feeling himself in trouble so just trying to divert his brother with… " magar daya sleigh bhi toh reindeer hi kheechte haina…toh hum…"

Daya again sadly… " phir toh boss rehne do…phir bache hume yun pehchaan lenge…na sleigh hai na reindeers…costume toh koi bhi pehan leta hai…hunh…"

Abhijeet sighing sat over his bed and trying to think of a argument to satisfy his cute little brother who was utterly excited and dedicated to make this the most memorable Christmas for both. He was thinking about sleigh with closed eyes due to feeling tiredness and in that suddenly stood up with… " daya bath tub!"

Daya in angry tone… " boss main yahan pareshaan hun aur tumhe bath tub soojh raha hai…(sadly) jaao phir tum naha hi aao…"

Abhijeet shaking his head and said while moving forward after patting his younger's head lovingly… " abbey bath tub ko hi sleigh bana lete hain…"

Daya in shock state moving behind his buddy who moved inside bathroom and looking towards the bath tub with shinning eyes. Daya seeing it's shape and length and whisper to his buddy as… "boss yeh toh bilkul sleigh jaisa hai..!"

Abhijeet shaking his head and asked him further… " daya RAVI hai kya yaheen? (daya nodded) usse bula lo…(looking towards daya's sleepy eyes) aur tum jaao jaake so jao…hume wahan waise bhi gyarah baje tak pahochna hai…jaao.."

Daya nodded and moving outside but suddenly turned again and moving ahead hugged abhijeet lovingly with… " MERRY CHRISTMAS BOSS…"

Abhijeet shaking his head and wished him back. Daya moved to take a sleep as now satisfied that his bro handled all while abhijeet first getting fresh and after that sat relaxly over couch in living room watching news. After few hours the doorbell rang and he let RAVI in who managed workers for packing and moving. They all detached the bath tub from it's origin and in between that DAYA waking up too from all the noise so coming out and seeing whole silently with huge grin.

Abhijeet looked at his grin and whispered to himself… " daya bhi na...(lovingly) unique piece hai yeh bhi…"

RAVI calling abhijeet to ask him where they should shift the bath tub as he didn't knew for what weird piece it was gonna be used. Before abhijeet said anything daya who was looking towards time suddenly said… " arrey RAVI humari gaadi se bandh do yaar…"

Abhijeet looked towards him in shock and whispered in anger… " haan daya ko aaj Mumbai darshan karte nahane ka shauk Chadha hai...(angrily to his bro) haina daya…"

Daya ignored his buddy's comment and telling him as… " yaar waqt kam hai abhi…bandh walo acha…(in hurry) hume gyarah baje tak pahochna hai and already it's 10.15…."

Abhijeet in angry tone… " DAYA tum…(in stubborn tone) main nahi jaaunga phir gaadi se…"

Daya said while turning behind and leaving his buddy's room… " tum tub mein baithker aa jana…"

Abhijeet's mouth opened while RAVI after hearing that started laughing loudly. Abhijeet glared him with his fiery eyes shutting him up who now moved ahead to carry out the said order.

Both buddies packing their stuff and now moving out of their house. Daya seeing the tub tied to quallis feeling happy and excited to take the ride while abhijeet feeling extreme embarrassment as already seeing shocking smiles on all faces. He silently sat over passenger seat while daya occupied the wheel while teasing his bro seeing his embarrassed face… " boss chalein…"

Abhijeet glared at him with… " daya abh tu maar khayega sach…(looking outside) nikal yahan se bas…"

Daya nodded and started the vehicle while already since TUB placed over tire tubes it was not creating much trouble for both except the glances from outside world really embarrassing abhijeet.

Abhijeet was glad that the way was not much farther as if it would have been then they would have to explain whole to check posts police officers too. Already a single traffic light bringing so many smiles over daya's lips who was feeling extremely happy to give a joyful ride to small street children who sat in that tub feeling fresh and a new sport emerging for them. Abhijeet also enjoying that ride after seeing the big happy grins over daya's face and on the innocent faces of those kids too.

They both reached the orphanage and feeling a big shock after finding whole team as well as salunkhe sir ACP sir presence there. Abhijeet feeling really odd while daya sharing whole part of their extremely beautiful and fun filled journey to everyone and lastly saying to salunkhe sir as…

"thank you so much sir…(abhijeet's eyes turned towards them) agar aapne kal raat ko mujhe sledge ka yaad nahi dilaya hota toh ( abhijeet in complete shock while acp sir also feeling shock as even he was unaware about his buddy's this childish act, Daya added further in excitement) aur ABHI ka yeh bath tub wala idea bhi zaberdast hai…"

Abhijeet in shock tone… " sir aapne..?"

Salunkhe sir winked towards him with… " sahi yaad dilaya na…"

Abhijeet feeling really irritated but after seeing everyone a smile coming over his face too and just shaking his head he moved inside the orphanage with management followed by DAYA who winked towards salunkhe sir.

Acp sir confronted his buddy after daya left the place as… " yeh kya kiya hai tum dono ne haan?"

Salunkhe sir smoothly… " khushi di hai pradyuman tumhare intelligent ko..."

He too moved inside saying that leaving acp sir behind in thinking that really these small moments creating many beautiful memories in their lives for future.

Everyone feeling great pleasure after seeing beautiful smiles over the faces of children who were really enjoying their Christmas with the GUEST APPEARANCE of SLEDGE which was beautifully decorated and presented by the management. The presence of santa claus really making them feel special and lively while the gifts fulfilling some dreams some desires and many wishes.

CID team also receiving special gifts from the two santa claus as unexpected surprises giving another pleasurable feeling in their hearts.

While Santa claus DAYA got busy with the kids along with other CID officers and Salunkhe sir as well. Acp sir and Abhijeet taking a small walk as ACP sir really wanted to confront his sharp shine…

He said in apology tone… " Abhijeet who salunkhe…

Abhijeet looked towards him and said lovingly… " bahot acha kiya sir salunkhe sir ne…mujhe toh bahot khushi hui hai...(acp sir looked towards him while he said further) agar sir sledge ka nahi kehte toh inn bachon ko bhi yeh khushi aise nahi milti…aur nahi mujhe aur daya ko ek naya experience…"

Acp sir said while shaking his head… " tum aur tumhara salunkhe…tum dono ko koi nahi pehchaan sakta…"

Abhijeet said smilingly… " siwaye aapke aur daya ke sir…haina?"

Acp sir nodded with smile seeing the santa claus being pulled by the crowd of children having lovely smiles and pleasurable memories forever.

* * *

A/N

Hope you all enjoyed it guys!

once again MERRY CHRISTMAS to you all!

Do leave your precious feedbacks guys. they really mean allot.

Thank you so much.

Einsteinfever (dreamfanatic)


End file.
